Eternity
by Leika-kannon
Summary: (esta historia es un Au, sobre los dioses gemelos y solo les adelanto que hay colmillos y sangre, bueno demasiada...y eso si lemon, quedan advertidos)
1. Eternity Than POV

… **.::::Eternidad:::…**

Sentado en el balcón observo el correr del tiempo, el tiempo... para mí el tiempo es eterno... antes no lo era; y nunca me imagine que esto llegaría a ser parte de mi.

Lo recuerdas... vivíamos en aquel pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de una de las grandes ciudades de Europa... ha pasado tanto tiempo... días, meses, años, décadas, siglos... desde la última vez que vimos aquel lugar.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino al interior de nuestra casa, volteo a ver la cama aun revuelta, debido a los acontecimientos horas atrás, sonrió de lado y paso de largo dirigiéndome al baño. ¿Sigues aun en la tina?, supongo que sí. Te gusta jugar también en aquel sitio. Deteniéndome poco antes de sujetar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla para entrar, observo de reojo el libro abierto tirado en el piso no muy lejos de la puerta de la habitación, haciéndole compañía al resto de la ropa que habías portado hasta entrar en esta.

Me pierdo en mis recuerdos llevando los dedos de mi mano a mi boca, acariciando mis labios, separándolos al abrir mi boca, tocando suavemente uno de los afilados colmillos que sobre salen de mi dentadura, sonrió estático. Aquel día... ¿lo recuerdas?

Mamá salió al pueblo muy temprano esa mañana...se aproximaban la feria de la cosecha y todo estaba festivo; las calles estaban decoradas con papeles y banderas de colores adornando todo el lugar, sin embargo para el atardecer estas ardían bajos las fieras llamas siendo consumidas por el fuego que los aldeanos asustados habían empezado a extender inconscientemente, ellos fueron los causantes de que todo se complicara... se habían confiado.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el último ataque y todo mundo creía que ya todo estaba tranquilo... así que no esperaban, nada más allá de las festividades pero todo cambio cuando encontraron a aquella mujer muerta, víctima de uno de ellos; el caos se apodero del lugar cuando antes de que el alcalde diera inicio a las festividades. En el momento en que aquella jovencita callera del segundo piso de su casa, muerta... si pero no por la caída... el cuello presentaba profundas marcas de un par de colmillos... y ahí se desato la pesadilla.

No era uno...varios de ellos habían llegado al pueblo y tenían planes para este...buscaban a alguien especial... un traidor para los suyos...

Nosotros estábamos en casa, en nuestra habitación, estabas leyendo algo acostado en la cama, mientras yo escribía… en aquel momento no tenias idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. No solías prestar atención cuando escribía así que no estaba preocupado.

Lo que escribía era una pequeña historia y al mismo tiempo llevaba un diario, solía entremezclarlos, narrando parte de las situaciones cotidianas dentro de la historia. Sonreí viéndote de reojo, estabas acostado boca abajo, apoyado en los antebrazos con el rostro apoyado en ellos, leías y no veías. Me gusta verte así, porque no te das cuenta de que lo hago y puedo contemplarte de manera tranquila, gracias a todos los cielos aun no te das cuenta. Pienso volteándome nuevamente para volver a continuar con mi escrito… Si en aquel momento yo ya sentía amor ti, pero no lo sabías y no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para pensar en decírtelo, me odiarías y eso no lo soportaría, me conformaba con tenerte a mi lado como mi hermano, eso me hacia feliz.

Mama llego corriendo muy asustada subió a nuestra habitación, nos explico brevemente que pasaba y dijo que debíamos escondernos… Papa llevaba varios días fuera de casa, el siempre solía desaparecer de esa forma. Por lo que bajamos los tres al sótano y nos encerramos ahí, el sótano era un lugar agradable, ya que Mama siempre lo tenía muy bien cuidado por las conservas que hacía, lo recuerdas, jugábamos en el jardín, entre las hortalizas de mama cuando éramos más pequeños y ella reía divertida y nos regañaba cuando llegábamos a maltratar una de sus plantas. Pasamos varias horas en calma el sótano estaba escondido detrás del un pequeño mueble cerca de un librero y además se podía cerrar desde debajo de la trampilla por lo cual estábamos tranquilos.

No fue sino varias horas después que comenzamos a escuchar ruidos en la casa, Mama se levanto de la silla acercándose a nosotros todos guardamos silencio, volteé a verte a ti y a Mama. Tú la abrazabas mientras yo observaba fijamente la trampilla, las voces se escucharon más cerca y nos tensamos… recuerdo que vi uno de los tubos de la fontanería y lo tome.

Los pasos y las cosas cayendo al piso comenzaron aumentar en intensidad y cercanía, no claro que no dejaría que les pasara algo a ninguno de los dos, apreté el tubo entre mis manos, al notar que empezaban a tratar de abrirla trampilla, te hice una seña con la cabeza para que te escondieras junto con Mamá aunque sabia quera inútil no había lugar para esconderse. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, la trampilla cedió y no tardaron en aparecer tres ellos, mucho más altos y fuertes que nosotros, después de todo éramos solo unos adolescentes.

Te grite que te quedaras con Mama, antes de lanzarme contra uno de ellos, tan pronto lo hice acabe estampado contra el piso, los escuche gritar mientras forcejeaba para soltarme sin ningún éxito. Creía que nos matarían mas no lo hicieron, tan pronto nos sometieron llego otro más, se acerco a Mama preguntando por Papa, no entendíamos nada, voltee a verte tenias unos cuantos arañazos pero estabas bien, me alegro y voltee a ver al último de ellos furioso. No solo habían lastimado a Mama, también lo habían hecho contigo.

Me observo burlándose de mí con la mirada, para luego ordenarles que nos llevaran arriba, después de que nos llevaron nos volvieron a preguntar por él. Es que no entendían que no sabíamos dónde estaba… sin embargo la respuesta no les agrado, vio como uno de ellos te jalo de brazo y comenzaron a golpearte; claro que yo no permitiría eso en mi presencia… oh, no, eso sí que no. No se… como me solté, no tengo idea solo sé que antes de darme cuenta le había dando un puñetazo en la cara al tipo que te había golpeado. Lo siguiente fue un poco confuso, escuche a mama gritar mi nombre, y lo demás fue solo dolor hasta que acabe nuevamente en el piso. Hasta que Mama les detuvo. _"Son sus hijos, no le agradara que les hagan daño!"_ el sujeto a cargo sonrió y segundos después estaba frente a Mama, un solo movimiento le basto y después de eso le atravesó con una mano el pecho, sangre expandiéndose por todo el lugar y ambos permanecimos estáticos, contemplando el carmesí escurrir.

Te escuche gritar nuevamente y me aterro la idea, de perderte trate de levantarme y empecé a forcejear con ellos. Hasta que el sujeto los detuvo nuevamente _. "Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero dejen a mi hermano"_ fue lo le grite cuando volvieron a acercarse a ti. Se detuvo viéndome divertido, y yo no podía dejar de temblar, claro que tenía miedo, pero tenía más miedo de que te dañaran a ti.

Me levanto de mala gana sujetándome del cuello de la camisa, comenzó a reír ordenándoles que te dejaran ahí, sonrieron y te lanzaron contra el librero, proteste pero solo recibí un golpe en el estomago que me hizo doblarme, te vi levantarte con dificultad mientras me sacaban de la casa.

Me llevaron lejos de ahí a la parte norte entre las montañas… a una enorme casa, donde me golpearon hasta que se cansaron. Era muy temprano o muy tarde no estaba seguro, había perdido el conocimiento en algún momento y me despertó el murmullo lejano de gritos. Al parecer había una pelea en algún lugar, no me podía levantar para huir, y solamente rogaba porque estuvieras al menos bien.

Un rato después escuche pasos y vi a ese sujeto entrar a la habitación donde me habían dejado. Sonreía descaradamente observándome en el piso, mas no dije nada. Lo siguiente me sorprendió tanto como me aterro, se acerco a mi sentándose en el piso atrás de mi, quise moverme pero antes de hacerlo me levanto parcialmente, aplicando presión me estiro el cuello hacia atrás, mientras me sujetaba ambas manos, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa me lamio el cuello, solo para instantes después encajarme los dientes profundamente llegando hasta una de mis venas, dolía bastante y tenía miedo, intentaba moverme pero cada vez que lo hacía me lastimaba mas, así que deje de hacerlo, cerré los ojos, cuando comencé a sentirme mareado un rato después; estaba seguro de que moriría, sentía la sangre fluir por la herida mientras el succionaba, poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

Pero estaba feliz, porque al menos tú debías estar bien.

Nunca creí que volvería a abrir los ojos, mas cuando lo hice me sorprendió ver a Papa agachado sosteniéndome, me pregunto cómo me sentía y lo observe titubeando, me sentía débil, mareado y tenía mucho calor. Me ayudo a sentarme pero no me soltaba, lo observaba expectante. No sabía que había pasado, me lo explico brevemente, había llegado a casa encontrando un caos, en ella. Mama muerta y tu tratando inútilmente de reanimarla, le pediste que me buscara y así lo hizo, aun así no entendía nada, me dijo que no importara, y me volví a quedar dormido, no sabía cuánto tiempo lo estuve, pero cuando desperté estaba en una cama, y tú me observabas sentando en una silla junto a mí, me abrazaste en cuanto me viste despertar y me sentí enormemente feliz de volver a verte, te abrace. Y comenzaste a llorar, regañándome por ser un idiota y tomar decisiones tan estúpidas como esa. Pero no me arrepentía y no lo hice horas después cuando papa volvió y nos explico la razón de todo.

Vampiro… Papa era un vampiro, que se había enamorado de nuestra madre, por obvias razones eso no podía ser, sin embargo el decidió hacer lo posible por permanecer a su lado, no podía dejar de ser vampiro pero si podía fingir ser humano, y así lo hizo a pesar de saber que los suyos lo buscaban por traición cuando se enteraron de la situación se mudo con mama varias veces, hasta que nosotros nacimos. Quedándose en ese pequeño pueblo oculto lejos de los demás de su tipo. Hasta que al parecer lo encontraron… nos conto todo y nos ayudo a entender la situación, había matado a muchos de los suyos, pero no le importaba sabia que lo volverían a buscar, pero habían matado a Mama y eso no se los perdonaría jamás.

Después de eso nos dijo la razón de porque seguía con vida después de la mordida y que sería el comienzo de algunos problemas, vampiro me habían vuelto un vampiro al morderme debido a que la sangre de papa ya viajaba por mis venas. Todo comenzó a cambiar, nos mudamos a otro pueblo los tres, y empezaron los primeros problemas. Porque aunque me alimentaba normalmente, tenia sed y hambre. Pasaron algunos días y después de que Papa hablo con nosotros explicándonos la situación, mas a ti que a mí al parecer, que te quedarías solo en casa y no solo eso, fue lo único que cambio. Tú vivías una vida normal, como cualquier otro, pero yo no podía salir a la luz del día. Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo nunca haber visto jamás a Papa fuera de la casa a plena luz del día.

No fue una experiencia agradable, el salir por primera vez de cacería, pero ahora mi cuerpo necesitaba sangre. Pero no tenía otra opción si quería seguir con vida. Regresamos antes del amanecer, y me sentía mucho mejor. Para ese momento ya no compartimos habitación así que llegue a mi recamara y me deje caer a la cama, dormí casi todo el día y desperté poco antes del atardecer. No tenía más hambre o sed, ni si quiera tenia se me antojaba nada.

Recuerdo que llegabas de la escuela, cuando yo aparecí en la sala Papa nos observo brevemente mas no dijo nada, te sentía molesto, conmigo así que tome un libro y volví a mi habitación, no quería incomodarte con mi presencia, hecho que se fue viendo cada vez más obvio con el paso de los días. Llegamos a dejar de hablarnos conforme pasaron los meses y yo comencé a salir solo de la casa por las noches, podía llegar a ver tu cara de reproche. Lo cual me comenzó a irritar un poco, que no podías entender que todo esto era algo que ahora necesitaba, que lo había hecho por ti.

 _"yo no te lo pedí"_ fue la respuesta que me diste un día cuando por fin la discusión no se hizo esperar y todo exploto, me moleste y me sentía indignado. Claro tu no lo pediste pero creías que yo hubiera soportado ver cómo te mataban, no supongo que no. Gruñí algo que me fui a mi habitación estaba muy molesto. No había sido fácil ver como mataron a Mama, como querías que soportara ver lo que ellos te harían. Claro para ti era fácil, solo soy tu hermano. Pero para mí eres lo más importante de mi vida, al ser que amo.

Me sentía fatal, porque a pesar de todo tu no lo sabías y no me importaba en realidad, pero me dolía ver el reproche en tu mirada, no conforme que ahora vivíamos vidas distintas. Día y Noche, justo como nuestro cabello, una ironía vuelta realidad.

Unos días después hable con Papa, me iría por un tiempo indefinido de la casa, para que estuvieras más cómodo, yo ya podía cuidarme por mi mismo, pero tu no. Tú estarías bien, porque Papa no te dejaría solo. Así que partí, no tenía un tiempo definido para eso pero Papa entendía la situación y algo me decía que sabia más de lo que decía.

Al principio creí que serian unos cuantos días, pero después se convirtieron en semanas. Volví a la casa para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, te vi llegar muy animado con una chica, sujeta de tu brazo temprano en la mañana, te observe desde la mitad de la escalera, para luego dar media vuelta y volver a mi habitación. Estaba molesto y dolido, peo no había nada que pudiera hacer, tu no podías ser mío y yo no podía hacer nada para arreglar eso. Permaneciste con ella toda la tarde en la casa. Papa subió a verme y me dijo que bajara a cenar con ustedes. Recuerdo que le respondí mordazmente _. "siempre y cuando ella sea la cena"._ No me regaño, ni dijo nada, alboroto mi cabello y salió de la habitación. Los escuche salir, un par de horas después cuando saliste a llevarle a casa, los observaba desde la ventana. Supongo que pasaras la noche con ella, pensé al verte dar la vuelta perdiéndote en la esquina de la calle.

Curiosamente regresaste un rato después, pues solo habías ido a dejarla, nos encontraste a Papa y a mi discutiendo, sobre mi estancia, la cual no alargaría mas después de eso. Me viste molesto lo cual me dolía, no era algo que tú pudieras entender, y comencé a preguntarme como nos habíamos llevado también hasta antes de ese incidente, parecía que no había problemas entre nosotros salvo las típicas discusiones de hermanos. Ahora parecía que me odiabas por la forma en que debatías mi ausencia de la casa, así como mi llegada.

No quería discutir mas contigo, me duele, subí a mi habitación y tome algunas cosas, un poco mas de ropa y arme una pequeña maleta, saque un poco de dinero que tenía guardado y baje. Te encontré discutiendo con Papa, llegue a la sala y les dije. _"No tienen más porque discutir, me voy. No te molestare mas con mi presencia hermano";_ para luego dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, dando un portazo.

En realidad escape dolido, por no querer afrontar una realidad que en algún momento se iba a dar, siendo o no lo que ahora era.

No fueron días, los que estuve lejos, fueron meses. Fuera de casa, lejos de ti y de ella. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me encontré a Papa un día en la calle. Fue a buscarme porque estaba preocupado _. "solo tienes que preocuparte por el... yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien_ ," el me observo y me sonrió, _"ve a casa"_ me dijo; yo le respondí _"no quiero molestar a tu hijo o a sus visitas";_ "eres bueno para ponerte celoso, pero no afrontar los problemas, regresaras a casa conmigo esta noche quiero que hagan las paces, y no te estoy preguntando".

Me encogí de hombros enfurruñado, le seguí de regreso a casa, en realidad no estaba en un lugar lejano como había sido mi idea, a pesar de todo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti como para ayudarte en cuanto me necesitaras. Antes de llegar me comenzó a contar que lo estaban buscando nuevamente, uno de sus amigos le había avisado por lo cual se quería alejar un tiempo para protegerte. Pero no quería que estuvieras solo. Me dijo que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero que dejara de actuar como un crio y me comportara para que te cuidara si te quería tanto como decía. No mencione nada mas... llegamos en la madrugada.

Las luces estaban prendidas, Papa abrió la puerta diciendo que había vuelto, estabas en la cocina preparando algo. Pensé en escabullirme escaleras arriba pero el se puso en la escalera, viéndome serio. Suspire y di la vuelta caminando por el pasillo hasta la cocina, me asome viendo primero que hacías te observe por unos instantes, tenía tiempo sin verte y la verdad te extrañaba ya. Te llame en voz baja, esperando tu reacción; volteaste a verme sorprendido de escuchar mi voz, me observaste serio unos segundos para luego acercarte a mí y abrazarme, comenzaste a llorar como cuando éramos niños y a pedirme disculpas, para luego regañarme por haberme ido de esa forma. Aunque no entendía por qué… era lo mejor ¿no?, o acaso quería estar escuchando mis comentarios cada vez que te viera con ella. Supongo que no entenderías… me disculpe contigo cuando acabaste de regañarme y tú me sonreíste antes de volver a abrazarme. Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que Papa se fuera, tú estabas al tanto de la situación y yo a pesar de todo procuraba fingir que no existía, no me malentiendas… sabes tú lo difícil que es tener a la persona que amas tan cerca de ti y no poder hacer nada para demostrarlo. Rápidamente se estableció una pequeña rutina, yo dormía mientras te ibas y vigilaba tu sueño en las noches, salía poco a cazar, sabía que no te gustaba y prefería ser discreto al respecto, ya que no me dejabas muchas más opciones. Lo que me llamaba la atención es no verla a ella, yo supondría que tendrías que llevarla a casa en algún momento… y quería no interrumpirles cuando fuera el caso, mas los días pasaban y un par de meses después desde que Papa salió, por fin me atreví a preguntarte _. " Acaso… no piensas traer a tu chica…"_ , fue lo que dije mientras subías la escalera para ir a tu habitación mientras era yo quien me quedaba en la parte baja de la casa. Volteaste a verme con el ceño fruncido he inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pero no esperaba tu respuesta. _"¿Chica?... ¿Cuál chica?",_ te observe serio y un poco irritado no me gustaban tus bromas, mas cuando fingías demencia. _"cuál va ser si no la chica que trajiste aquella vez… tu novia… la que llego contigo del brazo ese día"._ Replique algo irritado, más sabia que tenía que tranquilizarme ya que había sido yo quien saco el tema a cuestión. Me observaste serio antes de comenzar a reír recargándote en el barandal, lo cual me hizo gruñir algo por lo bajo, me cruce de brazos y di la vuelta dispuesto a dejarte ahí cuando te escuche hablar nuevamente. _"Ella no es mi chica; que tonto, solamente vino hacer un trabajo de la clase"_ Di la vuelta enfurruñado, me ibas a mentir…. bien, no importaba camine por el pasillo adentrándome en la biblioteca, pensando en que te quedarías ahí burlándote de mí.

Me deje caer en el sofá, con el primer libro que encontré en el estante más cercano, cuando vi que entraste aun tratando de no reír, fruncí el ceño _. "Vete a dormir o se te hará tarde mañana"._ Te dije sin levantar la vista del libro esperando que te fueras… no lo hiciste, caminaste hasta mi aun demasiado divertido para mi gusto y humor y me quitaste el libro de las manos, voltee a verte serio.

" _Hyp…"_ te llame, tu sonreíste y te sentaste a mi lado dejando el libro lejos de mi alcance; suspire _. "te diviertes a mis costillas hermano"_ te dije recargando la espalda en el sillón. _"si, bastante"_ dijiste muy alegre, _"no recuerdo que fueras tan lento menos aun tan torpe Than..."_ Torpe y lento, normalmente me hubiera enojado pero estabas tan contento que decidí no prestarle atención al asunto. Te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste, odiaba y amaba que lo hicieras por igual porque era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo; ya que te tenía cerca de mí, pero inevitablemente lejos, ya que no era lo mismo que pasaba por mi cabeza lo que pasaba por la tuya cuando lo hacías.

Te acercaste a mi oído y me dijiste _"Ya te dije que no es nada mío",_ lo cual me acelero el pulso, poniéndome nervioso inmediatamente. Suspire _"Si no es nada tuyo entonces, porque la trajiste"_ te pregunte nuevamente imponiendo un poco de distancia de ti por amor a mi propia cordura _."¿Estás molesto por eso?"_ preguntaste con aspecto inocente y me pase la mano por la cara. _"olvídalo si."_ Te dije incorporándome necesitaba agua para calmarme un poco, pero me sujetaste de la muñeca, volví a verte nuevamente _. "no lo estoy"_ te dije, si con eso lograba que fueras a dormir y olvidaras el asunto maldiciéndome mentalmente por mi estupidez _. "si lo estas"_ dijiste aun sin soltarme, y si dejar de verme, te pusiste de pie _. "y que con eso" te_ conteste nuevamente algo mas irritado haciéndolo entre ver en mi voz, quería alejarte de mí, tu toque me estaba quemando la mano, quería voltear y abrazarte y nunca soltarte pero no estaba bien no era lo correcto. _"lo siento"_ dijiste bajando la mirada, pero no me soltaste. _"ya te dije que no importa"_ volví a repetir y entonces me abrazaste nuevamente pegándote a mí y decidí que debía de salir de casa a dar una vuelta. _"Por eso te fuiste…perdóname"_ dijiste nuevamente volviéndote a pegar a mí, irremediablemente te abrace pegándote a mí, eres mi hermano después de todo. _"no tiene importancia, discúlpame"._ Permanecí abrazándote unos momentos que se me a figuraron eternos y que me agradaban por lo mismo. _"Eres muy celoso"_ soltaste de repente, haciéndome abrir los ojos inmediatamente para luego volver a cerrarlos _"claro que si eres mi hermano"_ dije confiado; te separaste de mí y te recargaste en mi frente _. "¿De verdad?"_ dijiste y sonreí para ti _"oh tienes razón tu eres el adoptado"_ te dije para luego separarme de ti y alejarme, mientras comenzabas a perseguirme por el lugar, tu sabias que era broma pero solía hacerlo cuando quería molestarte y éramos más pequeños.

Termine en el sillón tratando de cubrirme con uno de los cojines mientras tú me golpeabas con el otro y te quejabas por el maltrato que te daba. _"si, solo estoy jugando y lo sabes"_ te dije antes de recibir otro golpe, dejaste el cojín caer al piso y me quitaste el mío, entre abrí un ojo para ver si era seguro alejarme del lugar descubriendo que estabas aun frente a mí con ambos brazos como jarras en tu cadera frunciendo el ceño, lucias adorable cuanto te enfadabas. _"Ya te calmaste"_ dije separando mis brazos de mi cara apoyándolos en el sillón para incorporarme pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo te sentaste sobre mis piernas y sujetándome de los hombros. Un escalofrió me recorrió y me quede completamente estático, supuse que te había hecho enfadar demasiado y por lo tanto seguirías maltratándome. Sin embargo no hiciste nada me veías serio desde tu posición mientras que yo sufría por lo que hacías, comencé a pensar que tu hobby favorito era torturarme.

Por lo que no vi venir tu siguiente golpe _. "dime la verdad… tu que sientes por mi…"_ te observaba creyendo que me daría un infarto en cualquier instante, pase saliva con dificultad, mientras mi pulso se desbocaba, acaso había hecho algo para que te dieras tu cuenta… no, no eso era imposible verdad. _"pues eres mi hermano, sabes de sobra que te quiero"_ te dije tratando de tranquilizarme _"sabes que aunque te moleste, te quiero y solo estaba jugando no lo tomes a mal"_ concluí aun estático. Frunciste el ceño y me viste serio y algo molesto _"sabes que no me refiero a eso Than, no tienes que mentir"_. Mi cerebro tardo más de lo normal en procesar la información mientras buscaba como salir del lio en que me había metido. " _Than…"_ me llamaste nuevamente y volví a encararte decidido. _"si ya lo sabes porque preguntas"_ te conteste, sabía que te alejarías inmediatamente de mi por lo que desvié la vista esperando algún reclamo de tu parte.

Nuevamente me sorprendiste sujetándome del rostro con suavidad para que te encarara no dije nada mas, quería esconderme en mi recamara y no enfrentar la realidad que estaba frente a mí _. "porque yo también lo hago"_ me dijiste viéndome a los ojos. Debía de haber algo mal aquí, o estaba profundamente dormido o me habías dejado inconsciente en algún punto, como llegue a la conclusión de que era un sueño, te pregunte _. "¿sí? Tu también lo haces… porque yo te amo… y no como mi hermano."_ Concluí fanfarrón, retándote con la mirada. Me sonreíste pegándote nuevamente a mi frente. _"si también lo hago…. También te amo Than"_ me dijiste viéndome a los ojos, no me mentías. _"mi hermano es muy celoso"_ dijiste con travesura y pusiste tu índice sobre mis labios. " _pero no lo hagas de nuevo, no te alejes de mi… ya es muy difícil para mí no vivir el mismo tiempo que vives tu"_ , concluiste acariciando mis labios viéndome fijamente al igual que lo hacía yo contigo. Estaba muy ansioso porque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, y si era un sueño no quería despertar. _"Puedo besarte"_ … el susurro salió de mis labios por si solo incapaz de controlar el deseo de hacerlo al tenerte tan cerca mío. Sonreíste acariciando mi nariz con la tuya frotándola suavemente. _"si… quiero que lo hagas, yo también quiero"._ Acaricie suavemente tu rostro con una de mis manos pegándote más a mí con la otra sujetándote de la cintura, mientras me acercaba a tus labios nos observábamos mutuamente entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, hasta que mi perfil encajo con el tuyo, atrapando tus labios con los míos, probándolos suavemente, aguantando la respiración mientras ambos probábamos lo desconocido, pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cuando los suaves roces, dejaron de serlo convirtiéndose en caricias trémulas entre nuestras bocas, aumentando poco a poco el nuevo terreno que íbamos explorando, pronto dejaron de ser roces, exigiéndonos más mutuamente, aprendiendo primero uno y luego el otro, atrape tus labios lamiéndolos suavemente, y luego tu repetías la acción con los míos, hasta que me apodere completamente de tu boca, mientras te sujetaba de la nuca, invadiéndola con mi lengua conociendo cada rincón de esta, jugando con la tuya suavemente, hasta que gemiste suavemente, alejándome de tu boca con el simple gesto, tomamos aire aun sin abrir los ojos, mientras ahora eras tú el exploraba la mía, dejándote el control como habíamos estado haciendo poco a poco tu lengua, comenzó a explorar mi boca tal cual lo había hecho yo, acariciaste con tu lengua mis colmillos, lo cual me puso nervioso, no quería que te lastimaras con ellos, lo notaste y los dejaste, tu lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía entrelazándose mutuamente, hasta que un gemido escapo de mi garganta.

Te separaste de mí abriendo los ojos lentamente igual que yo, ambos relamiéndonos los labios. Viéndonos cómplices aun pegados el uno al otro, un suave sonrisa traviesa basto para que te volviera atraer a mi pegándote a mi pecho mientras te besa y me besabas con más ímpetu que momentos antes, jugando, viendo quien dominaba a quien, apoderándome de tu boca y de tus labios recorriéndola nuevamente, te empuje suavemente recostándote en sillón, dejando mi peso sobre ti, sin dejar de besarte, te sujetaba de la nuca; la saliva que se había comenzado a acumular en tu boca comenzó a escurrir por la comisura de esta, pero no me separe de ti hasta que mis pulmones me exigieron oxigeno, al hacerlo note tus labios mas rojizos de lo normal, me arrepentí un poco de mi ímpetu sintiendo que estaba abusando demasiado de ti. Lo cual notaste inmediatamente, mientras te relamías el exceso de saliva que escurría por tu boca. Me observaste unos segundos antes de volverme a atraer hacia ti, siendo esta vez tu quien dominaba la situación apoderándose del control de mi boca, mordiendo suavemente mis labios, para luego volver a pasar tu lengua sobre mis colmillos, pero deje que lo hicieras, aunque me preocupaba un poco, te separaste de mi respirando agitado al igual que yo.

Sonreíste para luego acariciar mis labios con tus dedos, observándonos mutuamente en nuestro pequeño juego, disfrutando de esto que acabamos de empezar a compartir que se me antojaba demasiado abrumador, para ser cierto y así te lo hago saber _. "si estoy dormido procura no despertarme",_ tu sonríes y me respondes por igual _"a mi tampoco me despiertes"_ , cierro los ojos al sentir que me atraes hacia ti para un nuevo beso, continuamos experimentando las miles de nuevas sensaciones que nos provocamos mutuamente, mientras acaricias mi espalda y juegas con mi cabello en medio del beso, que se torna asfixiante cuando el aire nos hace falta debido a nuestra necedad de no separarnos y ahí estamos ambos nuevamente respirando agitados. Sin embargo la situación se va escalando y ambos lo sabemos cuando comenzamos a gemir entre los besos y es momento de detener la situación.

Me separo de ti, quitando mi peso de encima, para luego ayudarte a incorporar, me sonríes y te abrazo sujetándote de la cintura ya de pie a mi lado y tú me abrazas del cuello. _"Deberías de dormir, o iras tarde mañana a la escuela",_ me regalas una sonrisa triste y me tomas de la mano, _"acompáñame hasta que duerma"._ No me niego y te sigo hasta tu recamara, te recuesta y te cubro con las mantas para luego sentarme sobre estas sujetando tu mano. Sonríes y me dices divertido…, _"mañana te cuidare yo cuando regrese."_

Acepto tu propuesta observándote mientras comienzas a quedarte dormido; mas no te suelto hasta que lo estas completamente, beso tu frente y salgo de tu recamara, las cosas cambiaran supongo yo, se que necesitamos hablar de algunas otras cosas, pero antes que nada, mis reservabas de plasma están en sus límites, y aunque he aprendido a controlar mi apetito por él, se que debo de beber un poco, ya que mientras nos besábamos sentí en varias ocasiones el impulso de morder tu cuello, y eso no me lo puedo permitir, por lo que salgo por un par de horas y vuelvo tan pronto como puedo, mis necesidades de sangre estas satisfechas y solo puedo esperar el alba; cuando regreso escucho ruidos lo cual me alerta pero me tranquilizo al notar a Papa de regreso… me pregunto qué diría de la situación, de la cual el está al tanto y que ahora me preocupa más de lo que me preocupaba antes. Sin embargo el tiene otros planes, y solo viene por algunas cosas, me observa y me llama diciéndome que me nota más alegre de lo normal, me sonrojo y desvió la vista recordando los besos que te di, y me diste y que siempre había soñado con darte. Papa ríe divertido de mi cara mas no dice nada. _"Solamente cuídale"._ Es lo que dice antes de irse a dormir, anunciándome antes que se irá nuevamente; aun le buscan pero solo a él. No saben nada de nosotros y siempre trato de ser cuidadoso al respecto. Me meto a mi recamara y me acuesto a dormir.

Suaves caricias en mi cabello me despiertan en medio del atardecer, al abrir los ojos te noto a mi lado y te sonrió, tú te agachas sobre mí para besarme lentamente profundizando el beso, separándonos jadeando nuevamente, esa es una buena forma de despertar. Comenzamos una pequeña y estrecha relación donde los abrazos, las caricias y los besos se ven aumentados. Y todo es perfecto en nuestro pequeño mundo… pero nada es estático y todo cambia. A pesar de todo tú sigues siendo humano y yo ya no formo parte de tu mundo lo cual me da miedo… día y noche… vivimos separados y a pesar de todo es una relación difícil, Papa está al tanto pero no le molesta ni le incomoda, lo cual nos quita un peso de encima a ambos.

Pero solo es el principio… las dudas nos carcomen lentamente a ambos, sobre las acciones del otro cuando no está presente y eso crea altibajos en la relación, los cuales según Papa no son malos, pero entre mas transcurre el tiempo más tiempo queremos estar juntos lo cual crea conflictos constantes entre nosotros, los cuales sorteamos con dificultad más aun cuando siendo adolescentes nuestras hormonas se alteran fácilmente… aunque Papa me dijo el otro día, _"Lo que dices son meras excusas para tus pervertidos pensamientos para con tu hermano"_ , no me molesto claro que los tengo después de todo quisiera ir más lejos que tan solo unos cuantos besos o caricias, pero me preocupa forzarte. Papa me saca nuevamente mis pensamientos, recordándome que se marchara nuevamente y no está seguro de por cuánto tiempo… tu duermes y me dice que te informe al respecto después. A lo que asisto levemente sentándome enfurruñado, y temeroso de preguntarle…pero acabo haciéndolo de todas formas.

" _Quiero que Hyp… sea como yo, pero a él no le gustaría matar humanos"._ Papa sonríe y se incorpora observando por la ventana…no dice nada por varios minutos, haciéndome pensar que me propase cuando me incorporo dispuesto a irme finalmente habla. _"Pregúntale a él, lo que desea… en todo caso si el accede, puedes darle de tu sangre"_ ; y entonces recuerdo eso que me dijeron cuando me enseñaron a cazar, vi a una pareja en la cual se daba esa situación… lleve mi mano a mi cuello recordando el miedo que experimente cuando me mordieron, y fruncí el ceño, tal vez a ti no te agrade la idea después de todo.

El asunto queda así y no toco mas el tema, mas este ronda mi cabeza planteándomelo, innumerables veces y así pasa el tiempo, Papa no ha vuelto y solo esperamos que este bien, llevamos un poco más de un año con nuestra relación, y hemos llegado al punto sin retorno en el que los besos se vuelve más pasionales que tiernos y en el que abrazarnos no nos basta mas, es algo que habíamos descubierto ambos apenas unos días atrás, después de todo ahora éramos jóvenes adultos y la curiosidad y el deseo se entretejen.

Ya no ibas más a la escuela, habías decidido que era suficiente y tenías varios días que no salías de casa, no me molesta, al contrario. Habíamos estado jugando en la tarde ajedrez y ahora estábamos en la biblioteca leyendo, mantenías los ojos cerrados mientras jugaba con tu cabello y leía un poco. Me llamaste con voz baja. _"Than…"_ , deje el libro en la mesilla a mi lado para agacharme un poco y besarte suavemente, me besaste en respuesta para luego separarte de mí y sentarte sonreí tomando nuevamente el libro, pero antes de que lo abriera me lo quitaste mientras te acomodabas sobre mis piernas. Te abrace pegándote a mí para besarnos un poco, como siempre lo hacíamos, perdiéndonos en los labios ajenos, después de eso nos olvidaríamos del asunto y ya, pero no esa noche...

Antes de darme cuenta jadeabas tanto como yo, mientras acariciaba tu espalda sobre tu ropa entre el beso, me separe de ti para tomar aire antes de volverte a besar profundizándolo nuevamente. Te moviste sobre mi frotando nuestros cuerpos haciendo que ambos gimiéramos ante la descarga eléctrica que recorrió nuestros cuerpos, me separe de tus labios desviando la mirada, musitando una disculpa para luego soltarte, mas me sorprendió que no te movieras y por el contrario repitieras el movimiento haciéndolo de forma más lenta, ocasionando un nuevo gemido de ambas partes. Entonces voltee a verte observando tus ojos, descubriendo lo mismo que yo pensaba… deseo…te deseaba y me deseabas. Te sujete nuevamente de la nuca para volver a besarte, cuando nos separamos agitados te tome de la mano y no dije nada, te levantas y caminamos hasta el segundo piso, nos encerramos en mi habitación.

Mientras te pegaba a la puerta para volver a besarte ansioso. Subiste tus brazos a mi cuello aferrándote a mí, mientras me atrevía a ir más lejos de lo normalmente hacia; acariciándote introduciendo mis manos bajo tu ropa, acariciando tu espalda, mientras tu jugabas con mi cabello, te separe de la puerta aun besándote caminando a ciegas contigo hasta la cama donde ambos caímos en ella al chocar con la base, sin separarnos, debajo mío te removiste un poco metiendo las manos de igual forma debajo de la camisa, mientras yo acariciaba tu abdomen.

Me aleje de tu boca momentos después observándote fijamente, pidiéndote un permiso que ya me habías concedido para continuar. Volví a besarte nuevamente mientras me acomodaba sobre ti, repitiendo lo que tu habías hecho en la biblioteca, frotándome contra ti. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzáramos a jadear entre los besos, sintiendo la presión de la sangre acumulándose en nuestros cuerpos despertando poco a poco a nuestros sexos, aprisionados aun entre nuestra ropa, me detuve y me separe de tu boca, mientras me quedaba sobre ti moviéndome con suavidad buscando excitarte aun mas, no fue difícil cuando me agache a besarte nuevamente comenzaste a deshacerte de mi camisa, e irremediablemente seguí tus pasos, desabrochando la tuya. Hasta abrirla completamente…. Me sacaste la mía y luego hice lo mismo con la tuya comenzando a acariciar tu pecho aun moviéndome sobre ti, me separe de tus labios y comencé a besarte el cuello, el cual ladeaste y el cual deje segundos después para evitar más problemas. Me gustaba besarlo, pero mis instintos gritaban por morderte y no quería hacerlo.

Continúe moviéndome suavemente sobre ti, escuchándote jadear, levante la vista observándote sonrojado, me acerque a ti recargándome en tu frente _…"quieres que me detenga",_ te pregunto viéndote a los ojos, aun es factible hacerlo, y realmente no quiero incomodarte, por más que quiera fundirme en ti. Tú niegas con la cabeza y te acercas a mi oído _"hazme el amor"_ , dices en un susurro lamiendo mi oído, excitándome con tu acción. Vuelvo a besarte y continuo moviéndome sobre ti, para luego dejar tus labios y bajar nuevamente a tu cuello lamiéndolo lentamente, te siento temblar levemente y desciendo por este hasta tu pecho recorriéndolo con la lengua; dejando ocasionales besos sobre tu piel.

Tú recorres mi espalda con tus manos y yo comienzo a lamer uno de tus pezones sujetándolo con mis labios tirando suavemente de él. Te escucho gemir y lo suelto volviendo a lamerlo, para luego soltarlo y repetir la misma acción con el otro, detengo mis movimientos contra tu entrepierna al notar tu respiración agitada. Me muevo un poco levantándome apoyándome en mis rodillas y continúo recorriendo tu cuerpo, lamiendo tu abdomen dejando un rastro de saliva detrás, en las zonas que mi lengua ha visitado.

Comienzo a lamer tu ombligo, haciendo que te retuerzas debajo de mí, ríes un poco y gimes también, después de unos momentos me separo de ti y volteo a verte. Mas no dices nada, me observas solamente agitado por mi proceder, llevo mis manos a tu pantalón y lo desabrocho lentamente algo ansioso. Vuelvo acercarme a ti besándote nuevamente, mientras deslizo mi mano por debajo de tu ropa, gimes ante el contacto de mi mano sobre tu sexo rígido y comienzo a acariciarte, aun sin dejar de besarte.

Rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos aferrándote a mí mientras elevas la cadera, prolongo mas el beso a pesar de que respondes con dificultad, este agitado, te separas de mis labios jadeando soltando uno de tus brazos de mi cuello, mientras sigo acariciando y frotando tu miembro, comienzas a desabrochar mi pantalón. Me muevo un poco besando tus hombros y tu cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en este, lo hago con cuidado, para no cortarte pero me haces dar un respingo cuando tu, pequeño travieso, metes la mano debajo de mi ropa comenzando a hacer lo mismo que te hago yo.

Y entonces ambos jadeamos ante las caricias mutuas que nos regalamos, lo hacemos hasta que la presión a la que nos sometemos mutuamente se vuelve desesperante. Me muevo alejándote de mí, soltándote retiro mi mano al igual que tu retiras la tuya, te volteo a ver unos instantes antes de tomar el borde de tu pantalón junto con tu ropa interior, jalándolo a lo largo de tus piernas, acariciándolas suavemente en el proceso, hasta sacarlo por completo de tu cuerpo dejando caer la ropa a un lado de la cama. Te observo embelesado, viéndote nuevamente completamente desnudo frente a mí, a mi merced. Me quedo sentado a tus pies, unos segundos mientras llevo mis manos a mi pantalón, para quitármelo. Me detienes antes de que lo haga te sientas en la cama, sujetándome de los hombros tirándome en esta subiéndote en mi unos momentos, copias mis movimientos, quitándome la ropa de la misma forma en que lo hice yo, y esta termina acompañando la tuya en el piso.

Volvemos a estar los dos desnudos uno frente al otro, como lo estuvimos desde hace tiempo, pero en esta ocasión no compartiremos el baño o el vientre de mama. No en esta ocasión iremos en contra de todo buscando fundirnos mutuamente. Me siento en la cama y tú te acercas a mí, sentándote entre mis piernas de frente a mí intercalándolas, te pegas a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocan, un gemido sale de nuestras bocas ante el roce de nuestros miembros. Para luego abrazarnos y seguirnos amando, nos besamos nuevamente mientras nos acariciábamos dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos que suben de volumen, al igual que nuestra respiración.

Buscas mi cuello besándome de igual forma en que lo hice contigo, te dejo hacerlo, estirándolo el cuello, y después te acomodas contra este, respiras sobre mi piel y me remuevo un poco. Tras unos momentos más, así te abrazo contra mí para luego recostarte en la cama, me acomodo nuevamente sobre de ti volviendo a frotarme contra ti, me apodero de tu boca, besándote entre gemidos que salen de tu garganta y la mía. Me detengo después, ansioso, quiero entrar en ti y poseerte lentamente el resto de la tarde y toda la noche. Me despido momentáneamente de tus labios con un último beso. Tú lo sabes sujetas una mis manos y besas el dorso para luego comenzar a lamer mis dedos. Te sonrió y llevo mi mano libre a miembro sujetándolo con suavidad y luego comienzo a masajearlo, gimes ante el contacto pero no te detienes y continúas con tu tarea, humedeciendo mis dedos con tu saliva. Continúo estimulándote y te siento desesperado así que me detengo tras lo cual lo haces tú también.

Me muevo, quitándome de encima de ti para comenzar a prepararte para lo que vendrá; me acomodo entre tus piernas y sujeto nuevamente tu sexo con la mano, acariciándote de la punta a la base, después lo sujeto firmemente y acerco mi boca, comenzando a lamerte lentamente, te escucho gemir. Y me entretengo un rato dándote placer, comienzo a succionar este y elevas la cadera por instinto, llevando tu miembro al interior de mi boca tocando mi garganta. Jadeas y te quedas quieto, pronuncias algo pero no te presto atención, comienzo a recorrerlo con mi lengua dentro de mi boca y es pocos tiempo comienzas a gemir y jadear sin parar.

Cuando te encuentro lo suficientemente entretenido llevo mi dedos húmedos a tu entrada y comienzo a acariciarla superficialmente sin dejar de torturarte lo cual incrementa tus gemidos. Sonrió sacando tu sexo de mi boca, decidido te muerdo la punta con suavidad sin utilizar mis colmillos al tiempo en que introduzco lentamente uno de mis dedos en tu interior. Gimes con mayor fuerza, y suelto tu miembro; continuo introduciendo mi dedo en ti, hasta meterlo completamente. Respiras agitado y sonrojado por lo que te hago y permanezco quieto dejando que tu respiración se calme un poco.

Me entretengo nuevamente sujetándote y comenzando a lamerte nuevamente lentamente, cuando te veo mas calmado comienzo a mover mi dedo en tu interior en círculos tratando de dilatarte. Te remueves mas no me detengo se que te agrada, por los suaves jadeos que escucho, decido introducir otro de mis dedos en ti, lo hago lentamente para que te acostumbres, repito mi tarea moviendo mis dedos en tu interior, lo hago hasta que siento que estás listo.

Los retiro después y te volteo a ver, estas agitando me regresas la mirada, moviendo lentamente la cabeza, te observo antes de volver a trepar sobre de ti, me acomodo entre tus piernas y te abrazo, me sujetas de rostro agachándome hacia a ti para volver a besarnos. Profundizas el beso y luego acaricias mi espalda recorriéndola con ambas manos, yo te sujeto de la nuca, y comienzo a empujar mi miembro a tu interior, te quedas quieto sujetándome de la espalda arañándome suavemente hasta que por fin logro adentrarme completamente en ti, te separas de mi boca gimiendo y permanezco inmóvil para evitar lastimarte, me observas sonrojado y siento que puedo morir en ese instante.

El tiempo se detiene en ese lugar y en ese instante, para mí…. por fin, te tengo de esta manera y es algo sublime, sentirme en tu interior me hace temblar y apenas puedo contenerme; pero no me mal entiendas, no es por el deseo carnal, es por todo en su conjunto.

Me acerco a tu oído y lo lamo con suavidad para luego susurrarte suavemente _"Te amo",_ te escucho suspirar, bajo a tu cuello y comienzo a besarte, acaricias mi cabello y me atraes a tus labios besándome lentamente; después te separas de mí y me observas fijamente. _"Te amo… Than_ ", me dices en voz baja y todo es perfecto, acaricias mi rostro indicándome con la mirada que puedo continuar te beso de nueva cuenta, y comienzo a moverme lentamente.

Lo cual es bastante torturante para mí… eres demasiado estrecho y me excitas mas, salgo de ti; para luego volver a introducirme, jadeo contra tu boca, no quiero perder el control y lastimarte. Comienzo a tomar un ritmo lento dejando que tu cuerpo se adapte a la situación, aumentando poco a poco la fuerza con la que te embisto.

Me haces gemir con más fuerza cuando subes tus piernas a mi espalda rodeando mi cadera, permitiéndome entrar aun más profundamente en ti. Respondes de igual forma gimiendo, y arremeto con más ímpetu contra ti, estamos cubiertos en gotas de sudor pero no importa. Simplemente me dejo llevar por el momento, continuo un poco más, pero sé que no me falta mucho para terminar. Tomo tu mano besándola suavemente para luego lamer tus dedos, solo cambiaremos de lugar, es lo que quiero, por lo que procuro ayudarte en eso, entre gemidos.

Tus dedos están listos y los saco de mi boca, me observas y te indico que lo hagas con la mirada.

Continúo moviéndome contra ti, pero quiero que me prepares. Y así lo haces llevas tus manos a mi trasero abriéndose espacio, comienzas a acariciarme de la misma forma en que yo lo hice, para luego introducirlos en mi, jadeaba contra tu cuello, entre mis movimientos y los tuyos.

Poco después estaba listo, me muevo un poco y tu continuas moviendo tus dedos en mi, te observo y luego atrapo tus labios, me muevo embistiéndote unas cuanta veces más para luego vaciarme en tu interior, gimiendo ronco, tiemblas debajo mío y te separas de mi boca buscando oxigeno.

Me quedo unos momentos más y luego me retiro de tu interior, me dejo caer boca abajo en la cama, para que te acomodes sobre de mi, tratando de facilitarte un poco más las cosas. Sonríes y me observas a tu lado, te incorporas de mi lado y subes arriba mío, sujetándome de la cadera, se que estas excitado, yo mismo aun lo estoy.

Separas mis glúteos abriéndote paso entre estos introduciéndote en mi lentamente, haciéndome arquear la espalda cuando llegas hasta el fondo y permaneces quieto un poco tiempo, mas no mucho… llevas más tiempo esperando que yo y sé que estas algo desesperado, no me lastimas cuando comienzas a moverte en mi interior. Lo haces lentamente al principio pero poco a poco aumentas la fuerza y la velocidad con la que lo haces.

Te escucho gemir cada vez que entras en mi, y me agrada escucharte, te ayudo un poco empujando mi cadera contra de ti, alzándola y aumentas las embestidas con mis acciones, en poco tiempo respiro igual de agitado que tu, pero no duraras tanto como yo, debido a mis movimientos, quiero complacerte y me agrada la idea de verte perder el control. Lo haces poco después penetrándome una y otra vez, hasta que no puedes mas y gimes ronco llenándome con tu esencia, tiemblo ante eso y gimo de igual forma. Te dejas caer sobre mi agitado aun en mi interior.

Acaricias mi espalda con suavidad mientras tratas de recuperar el aliento. No quiero interrumpirte quiero que te relajes, sin embargo te acercas a mi oído mordiéndolo con suavidad jugando para luego hablarme en suave susurro. _"Quiero ser como tu… no quiero perderte…"_ me estremezco ante tus palabras y giro un poco el cuello observándote, creyendo que estaba oyendo mal.

Te quitas de encima mío saliendo de mi interior, te acuestas a mi lado y me abrazas, acaricio tu rostro observándote serio, aun creo que estoy alucinando. _"Creo que escuche mal, Hyp… acaso te golpe la cabeza con algo",_ te pregunto inquieto. Tú sonríes y me besas suavemente, en apenas un roce imperceptible. _"Hablo enserio y no me has golpeado."_ Llevas tu mano a mis labios sellándolos con suavidad para impedir que diga algo mas.

" _Ya lo había decidido, pero solo que no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo. Quiero estar siempre contigo y para eso, necesito ser como tu… un vampiro."_

Frunzo el ceño, no, no estoy molesto estoy feliz pero también muy preocupado, puedo convertirte pero eso te obligaría a consumir sangre y eso significa matar humanos, beber su sangre. Tú eres demasiado gentil y no lo harías lo que significa que podrías morir más rápidamente. _"Lo hare… hare lo que sea necesario… Than, no quiero perderte"_ dices interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos.

Suspiro hay algo que me preocupa y que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo. _"Hyp… ¿Por qué quieres volverte como yo?... tu solías detestarme cuando, me convertí en uno, te molestabas y…."_ guardo silencio al verte desviar la mirada.

" _lo siento…"_ te muerdes el labio y acaricio tu mejilla, volteas a verme y decides continuar. _"No. Nunca te he detestado… me detestaba a mí, por ver en lo que te convertiste por mi culpa, me sentía culpable por eso…se que fue muy difícil para ti, sin embargo seguiste adelante."_ Enterraste la nariz en mi cuello huyendo de mi mirada. _" yo… le dije a Papa… que era culpa mía, que tu sufrías y que quería que bebieras de mi… pero él nunca me dejo."_ Abro los ojos separándote de mí para verte, sé que no mientes y te sujeto del mentón _. "Que… que tonterías dices… tu.. yo.. no, nunca"_ te abrazo pegándote a mi _"Eres lo más importante que tengo no te das cuenta"_ menciono sin soltarte y percibo tu movimiento con la cabeza. _"si lo sabes.. ¿Por qué?"_ te aferras a mi sujetándome con fuerza. _"no quiero perderte, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, no me importa si tengo que matar humanos, solo quiero estar contigo". –_ Me acerco a ti y te beso, suave y lentamente profundizando el beso, recorriendo tu boca y tú la mía como la primera vez. Abro los ojos y te observo… _"Sera doloroso.. y difícil"_ te digo viéndote serio. _"Pero estarás a mi lado_ _",_ te beso la frente y te afirmo con la cabeza _"Si, estaré contigo, siempre contigo"._ Sonríes y me vuelves a besar te separas de mí y me dices con la mirada que lo haga.

Separo los labios nuevamente para protestar pero me interrumpes nuevamente. _"¡Ya te dije que quiero! Quieres hacerlo de una buena vez Thanatos"_ sonrió y te beso con suavidad está bien pequeño lo hare...suspiro y después tomo aire abrazándote, te aferras a mí y cierras los ojos ladeando el cuello, te estás entregando completamente a mí y me siento un poco mal, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero perderte jamás.

Con eso en la mente me acerco a tu cuello, abro la boca dirigiéndome a tu yugular, solo necesitas eso y un poco de mi sangre. Encajo mis colmillos en tu cuello abriendo una herida profunda inmediatamente, te remueves ante el dolor y sé que tienes miedo, acaricio tu cabeza suavemente tratando de tranquilizarte, mientras succiono tu sangre, la cual no tarda en comenzar a escurrir de mi boca y tu cuello delineándolo.

Decido que ha sido suficiente cuando te noto agitado, necesitas poca sangre en tu interior, para poder despertar, lamo la herida para cerrarla, aun no me sueltas aprovecho para relamerme los labios saboreando tu sangre, me muevo un poco levantándome te tomo del mentón y abres los ojos, para luego cerrarlos en cuanto sello tus labios con los míos, dándote a probar el sabor de tu sangre. Me separo de ti nuevamente viéndote fijamente _. "Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo"_ te digo en voz baja sobre tus labios. _"Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío"_ me contestas mientras comienzas a dormir, sonrió será difícil tu despertar pero quiero que descanses.

Parpadeo vaya que lo fue, fue doloroso pero valió la pena, yo salgo de cacería y tú te quedas en casa, sonrió llevando mi mano a mi cuello, encontraste mal sanamente divertido morderme a mí, pero no me importa. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella noche, años, décadas, siglos. No estoy seguro pero no me importa en realidad lo único importante es que aun te tengo a mi lado. A veces visitamos a Papa o el nos visita. Vivimos solos y algo apartados de los humanos, pero así estamos bien, solos nosotros dos. Recuerdo que me esperas y decido dejar mis recuerdos para después.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y camino hasta la tina te abrazo por la espalda. _"porque tardaste tanto"_ me reclamas mientras te mueves para que me acomode detrás de ti. _"lo siento, recordaba cosas y se me fue el tiempo",_ te contesto acomodándote entre mis piernas para luego recargarme en la tina. _"que recordabas amor"_ ; sonrió y te abrazo me acerco a tu oído lamiéndolo mencionando en un susurro…

" _ **Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío"**_


	2. Eternity Hyp POV

Eternidad.- Hypnos.

Le gustaba despertar temprano, cuando el sol apenas emitía tenues destellos como si también este acabara de despertar y estuviera desperezándose. Ese día, el cielo estaba gris así que las cargadas nubes formaban una densa película que impedía los rayos del sol iluminar el día.

La noche anterior había llovido, la tierra aun permanecía húmeda y el roció aun estaba sobre las hojas. Una delicada brisa hacía bailar a las mismas.

El camino a la preparatoria le agradaba, era la fortuna de vivir en las afueras de la ciudad y gozar de un pequeño bosque, en realidad no estaba muy lejos, pero siempre salía un poco antes para poder apreciar cuando el día amanecía y escuchar los gorjeos de los pájaros. Además, últimamente no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo en casa, podía deberse a que su hermano, lograba exasperarlo, algo que nunca había sucedido antes, pero el pelinegro tenía desde hace tiempo un genio de los mil demonios.

Eso, le entristecía. Mucho.

No había nadie, en el mundo entero, que le importara tanto como su hermano mayor...él era su todo. Incluso más que sus padres, a los cuales adoraba. La muerte de su madre, había sido algo que le había dolido demasiado, sobre todo ante tales circunstancias...y además que se llevaran a su hermano, hasta que su padre regresó con él. Pero ya no era él mismo.

Ahora conocía lo que era su padre, no le molestaba ni le importaba, lo quería, incluso podría decirse más que antes, ya que comprendía todo lo que él había pasado por ellos...como el tener que dejarlos por temporadas para protegerlos.

Cuando regresó con su hermano, sabía que ahora compartía ese lazo con su padre. Y él se sentía excluido. Él era un adolescente y a veces no sabía cómo afrontar las cosas, tantos cambios.

Debía aceptar también una cosa, él había comenzado a apartarse del pelinegro, no era solo asunto del mayor.

Thanatos y él siempre habían compartido todo, eran cómplices, y unos verdaderos amigos... no supo en qué momento, sus sentimientos hacía él cambiaron de tono. Haciéndolo sentirse mal consigo mismo, como si fuera un enfermo..Sucio. ¿pero..como podría hacerlo sucio un sentimiento tan puro?. Él amaba a su hermano. Lo amaba como sus padres se habían amado entre ellos y como seguramente su padre seguía amando a su madre a pesar de que ya no estaba con ellos...incluso podría decir que más, porque ellos compartían un lazo. No era solo el hecho de ser hermanos gemelos. Había escuchado de muchos gemelos que se detestaban, él nunca podría hacer eso. No podría explicarse la vida sin él.

Y todos esos sentimientos bullían en su interior con la comprensión emocional y hormonal de un adolescente, que a pesar de ser uno bastante inteligente, no dejaba de ser uno. Enojo, por que las cosas ya no eran iguales entre ellos, enojo consigo mismo por amar a su hermano, enojo con él por hacerlo sentir esas cosas.

Resentimiento, porque él ahora estaba excluido de su vida, él ahora viviría eternamente, conservaría su estado mientras él moriría. Miedo, si también miedo..Sabía que su hermano jamás le haría daño, pero ahora él se alimentaba de sangre, de humanos y miedo de perderlo.

También se sentía solo. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo unos cuantos pero tampoco los sentía realmente amigos, sólo le buscaban para que los ayudaran en sus tareas y le explicaran las clases, no le molestaba.

Sabía que no debía actuar así con su hermano, pero...estaba enojado consigo mismo, por su culpa ahora Than era eso...un vampiro como su padre. Sus miradas de reproche, bueno... sabía que tenía que tomar sangre pero...¿debía ser necesariamente de humanos?. Habían dejado de hablar, y era algo que añoraba en verdad, pero sentía vergüenza, por su culpa ahora él... por eso le había recriminado...que él no se lo había pedido, por ninguna otra razón. Más que culpa.

Antes de todo aquello, compartían tantas cosas y una de sus actividades favoritas era leer recostado en su regazo, mientras él escribía..ese diario que tantas ganas tenía de leer pero que nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Mientras él mayor no lo veía, se dedicaba a contemplarlo, desde ese entonces ya lo amaba, pero nunca se lo diría, no quería perder a su hermano, podía aguantar el hecho de que para él sólo fueran eso, hermanos, pero si él sabía...seguramente se burlaría y se alejaría de él.

Pero ahora, también se estaban alejando y por su culpa, no sabía cómo actuar, además de que por su culpa estaba ahora en esa situación.

Eran gemelos, sin embargo el lapso de tiempo que diferenciaba sus nacimientos era importante... aunque era un absurdo, pero ese lapso suponía para cualquier gemelo, un rasgo importante, así como para cualquier hermano, ser el menor o el mayor.

Él era el menor y por lo que había escuchado su nacimiento había demorado un poco más que el de su hermano, no estaba seguro si esas cosas pasaban con regularidad con los nacimientos de gemelos...la diferencia entre ellos era de una media hora. No sabía si eso había repercutido en el hecho de que era más calmado que el pelinegro, siempre había seguido sus pasos, le admiraba en verdad.

Suspiró, volviendo a acomodar la mochila sobre sus hombros... se mordió sus labios. "Yo no te lo pedí" le había dicho, ahora que repasaba sus palabras en si toda la escena, se sentía bastante mal...por supuesto que no lo había hecho, ¿cómo habría pedido él esta clase de vida? No, todo había sido por culpa suya, por defenderlo... de tener el mismo destino que su madre. Él era el único culpable de todo eso, así que pensó que lo mejor era eso...alejarse de él, así no volvería a preocuparse ¿verdad?, si le demostraba reproche y enojo el mayor terminaría por dejar de preocuparse. Si, eso era lo mejor, así lo protegía. Así no tendría de que preocuparse y arriesgarse. Esos eran sus recursos de adolescente ante la situación.

Generalmente, él mayor se marchaba cuando él llegaba del colegio... sabía a dónde iba y lo que hacía, no podía reprocharle eso, ahora era su medio de alimentación...pero simplemente, aun no podía aceptar bien el hecho de que su hermano...se alimentara de gente.

Ahora ya no compartían la misma habitación. Llegaba de la escuela para ir a su cuarto y hacer su tarea, bajaba a cenar y regresaba a su habitación, encerrándose el resto de la noche, sólo salía para saludar a su padre, si es que llegaba cuando estaba despierto.

Ahora se sentía más molesto, por no decir triste. Los adolescentes no eran particularmente honestos en sus sentimientos, aunque el generalmente lo era. Después de la pequeña discusión, su hermano había decidido irse..

Se dejo caer en la cama y mordiéndose el labio se dedicó a contemplar el techo, dejó escapar un gran suspiro, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama...necesitaba escribir...hablar con él, aunque fuera una ilusión ...pero necesitaba decir:

\- ¿Oye Than?. Si, necesitaba decirlo, como cuando antes... Antes de que todo esto ocurriera.

Sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los cajones de la mesa contigua a su cama. Era un pequeño cuaderno, de esos hechos de papel reciclado. Era bastante elegante con esas hojas que parecían pergaminos con pequeñas hojas secas incrustadas en sus páginas, abrió el mismo contemplando la primera pagina, como si sus ojos fueran la pluma con la cual escribir sus pensamientos. Pero nada sucedía, su mente aun estaba atiborrada y la hoja aun seguía en blanco.

Vaciarse, era lo único que quería hacer...así que.

 _Oye Than...¿sabes? Extraño mucho platicar contigo. No sé por dónde empezar...¿qué podría ser? La muere de mamá, no he hablado con nadie de eso...ni siquiera con papá. Extraño a mamá. Sé que he estado...muy mal contigo. Son muchas las cosas que pasan en mi cabeza...y es que me siento culpable. TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA...por mi culpa ahora...estas así, igual que papá._

 _Y ahora te fuiste y ese me duele mucho...porque también te marchaste por mi culpa, no he hecho nada bien, sabes. Nada. No quería decirte eso, que no te lo había pedido... yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque... te amo. Si...seguramente puedes decir, que sabe un adolescente del amor, pero solo eso se. Te amo._

 _No precisamente como un hermano...te amo como papá ama a mamá. Pero nunca te lo diré, fuera de esta hoja en blanco y de asegurarme de que nunca lo leas. No sé en qué momento paso, siempre hemos compartido tanto, todo, que en un principio pensé que estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero no es así._

 _Me gusta todo de ti, incluso tu mal genio y que te irrites fácilmente, creo que eso también hace que seas interesante. Me gusta sentir que soy el único que puede ver la adorable que eres y el gran corazón que tienes debajo de ese postura de cascarrabias que tienes._

 _Espero me perdones, sé que no he sido el hermano de siempre y que no es escusa pero tampoco se cómo afrontar todo lo que pasa y eso me hace ser egoísta porque no se trata de mi, se trata de ti...tu eres el que ahora debe vivir de esta manera no yo._

 _Siempre creí que estaríamos juntos...pero ahora estamos en mundos diferentes._

 _Lamento mucho la discusión que tuvimos y de verdad añoro cuando nos quedábamos en el cuarto pasando todas las horas, yo leyendo y tu escribiendo o jugando ajedrez...o simplemente estábamos juntos sin tener que decir alguna palabra. ¿Te acuerdas de como jugábamos de niños? Nos gustaba pelear a las almohadas y siempre terminabas por derribarme y vencerme._

 _Ya no se cómo recuperar a mi hermano... y ahora lo único que quiero es que seas feliz._

 _No lo he demostrado mucho en estos días, verdad...pero siempre me tendrás, ahora no entiendo mucho pero siempre estaré ahí para ti, seré tu hermano y tu amigo. Sé que nunca podré decirte que te amo, de esa manera y que sepas que soy tuyo, de todas las formas que alguien puede pertenecerle a otra persona...soy tuyo Than, aunque tú nunca serás mío. Lo que más me duele es que habrá una eternidad en la que yo no estaré a tu lado._

 _Y ahora sólo espero que regreses...porque te fuiste...papá dice que irá a buscarte, ya ha sido una semana...supongo que sabe donde estas...por favor vuelve...aunque no nos hablamos mucho ya... el saber que estas en la habitación contigua, me hace feliz...el saber que estas bien en casa...el poder verte un poco...hace que él día valga la pena. Tengo que hacer la tarea... te extraño._

 _Hypnos._

Fue una semana angustiosa, entre que no sabía cómo estaba su hermano y eso no le daba mucha cabeza para el periodo de exámenes y trabajos finales que se aproximaba, pero siempre conseguía sacar buenas notas. El estudio de alguna manera lograba distraerlo de lo que sucedía, estaba preocupado por el mayor y también estaba enojado, por que se había ido, aunque sabía que había sido a causa de es discusión.

En el último periodo de clases, estas siempre tenían un sonsonete repetitivo, realmente ya no veían casi nada nuevo y se dedicaban a repasar los temas o encargar trabajos para que los alumnos con problemas de porcentaje obtuvieran algunos créditos extras antes de los exámenes para ver si mejoraban las calificaciones, cosa que no era su caso, en realidad si quería no podía hacer el trabajo final si quisiera pero era un caso perdido y finalmente lo haría por el hecho de trabajar, era un nerd sin remedio.

Le había prometido a una de sus compañeras ayudarle con el trabajo, así que ese día al terminar las clases iría a cenar y a trabajar en el proyecto.

Habían tenido que prender la luz del salón, debido a que de nuevo el día estaba gris, algo que a él le gustaba a diferencia de sus demás compañeros...después de unos minutos el repiqueteo del agua sobre el tejado del edificio hacia que el profesor tuviera que subir la voz...de todos modos no le parecía demasiado importante lo que decía, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para nada de ello... a decir verdad lo que tenía planeado dejaba a un lado todo lo que normalmente uno consideraría como futuro, cosa que irónicamente debido a su decisión tendría todo el futuro del mundo.

Bufó sutilmente mientras veía deslizarse el agua sobre el empañado ventanal del aula. Su asiento estaba en el rincón, junto a una ventana por donde podía ver una de las jardineras de la universidad, aunque él estaba en preparatoria, la casa de estudios constaba con el nivel superior de educación por lo que la denominaban universidad. Otro de los edificios que la ventana le dejaba ver era la cafetería, que por alguna extraña razón siempre parecía atiborrada de estudiantes, sin importar la hora, seguramente muchos decidían no entrar a las clases.

El resto de la jornada los diferentes profesores habían decidido ponerles películas, era como si la lluvia y la leve neblina hubiera penetrado en su cerebro, sin saber que más hacer para "trabajar" las horas que estaban contempladas dentro del ciclo escolar... pero él no pensaba en las clases ni en los exámenes...su mente sólo estaba en su hermano.

Finalmente sonó la chicharra que anunciaba la hora de salida, al menos para los bachilleres...los universitarios ya no contaban con esas niñerías. Tomó su mochila, echándola en sus hombros. Salió para sentarse en un bloque de cemento que franqueaba una de las jardineras y se recargo en una de las columnas para esperar a su compañera, la cual estaba despidiéndose de su grupo de amigas. Después de unos momentos la joven salió disculpándose por haberlo hecho esperar a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa que no había problema. Ella lo tomó del brazo, algo que le sorprendió de cierta manera, pero no dijo nada.

No tenía mucha vida o experiencia social por lo que no quiso ser grosero si retiraba su brazo, le ayudo con su mochila y así fueron caminando hasta la casa.

Su padre ya sabía que iría, pero no así su hermano, sólo esperaba que no pasara algún problema.

Llegaron poco tiempo después, en realidad era una chica agradable y muy divertida cuando abrió la puerta de la casa hablaban de uno de los profesores y el ligero parecido que tenía con un personaje en un anime, lo cual le hacía reírse un poco...cuando entraron notó que su hermano estaba al pie de la escalera y los había visto y escuchado.

Lo miró enojado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo..."de nuevo esta irritado por algo" pensó él a lo cual, instintivamente devolvió la mirada reprochando la del otro. Después de eso, se había marchado a su cuarto y escuchó el azote de la puerta, lo cual hizo que entornara los ojos, sin darle más importancia al asunto, se dedicó el resto de la tarde a hacer el trabajo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, había preparado palomitas , refrescos y continuaron con el trabajo, entre risas y una plática agradable, para la noche su padre les acompaño a cenar, no le extraño no ver a su hermano. Terminaron el trabajo cuando el día había caído por completo y la luna ahora daba una luz platinada a las calles, decidió acompañarla hasta su casa, antes que nada, era un caballero.

No sabía que después de ese día... todo cambiaría. Les había escuchado discutir, a su hermano y a su padre, sintió una punzada en el estomago...era una sensación de angustia que le incomodaba, la misma que se presentaba cuando sabía que su hermano o su padre estaban enojados con él o cuando estaba preocupado por ellos, que estuvieran bien...la misma sensación de angustia que había tendido cuando su hermano había decidido ausentarse una semana.

Después de eso las cosas no mejoraron.

El agua que derramó el vaso, fue cuando él y su padre habían discutido...él no había querido que escuchará, mucho menos..que se fuera meses. Las cosas habían sucedido de la siguiente manera. La idea le había estado rondando la cabeza, desde hace varios días...quería compartir todo con su hermano, no quería perderlo...aunque este no lo quisiera de la misma manera, quería estar a su lado, como hermano y como amigo, quería entenderlo... pero la única manera de hacerlo, era convertirse en uno de ellos, se lo pediría a su padre...así que esa noche, donde también caía una tormenta, se lo había expuesto a su padre...lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de alimentarse de sangre humana, para cuando el mayor había regresado de su caza... fue lo único que conoció de esa discusión, la razón de sus salidas.

Un gran trueno había retumbado los cielos e iluminado la casa cuando él había proferido esas pregunta, el mayor en el umbral de la puerta...escuchándolas, su miradas se habían encontrado, él enojo en mirada, era más que nada porque su padre no había querido convertirlo, hasta que según él estuviera seguro de ello, porque el hecho de que según él no quisiera tomar sangre humana le hacía dudar de la fuerza de su decisión... pero él quería en verdad, quería estar junto a su hermano eternamente.

Pero en ese instante, todo se malinterpreto, la mirada del mayor, fue una mirada que no sólo denotaba irritación, también lo había lastimado. Había lastimado a su hermano, al ser que más amaba y eso lo hacía sentir bastante mal, de nuevo lo había lastimado.

Después de esa noche...él había decidido irse.

Se había ido y nunca había conocido tanto dolor y tanta angustia, se sentía incierto...sólo quería volver a verlo...no sabía qué hacer, su padre tampoco sabía dónde estaba...no sabía a quién tenía que vender su alma para que regresara y volver a verlo...volver a decirle: "¿oye Than?".

Fueron unos meses, los más largos para él, en muchos sentidos. Pero también le sirvieron para madurar y fortalecer su decisión, sin importar el hecho de tomar sangre humana...eso era lo de menos con tal de estar a su lado. Ahora sólo faltaba que volviera a casa, deseaba que su padre lo encontrará, que diera con él y que lo trajera a casa. Eso lo haría muy feliz.

Así fue, cuando una noche... Casi a la medianoche, regresó...él se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar...un tentempié de media noche, últimamente lo hacía mucho, no sabía si era por la ansiedad, pero le costaba trabajo dormir.

No escuchó la puerta, cuando él volvió a casa... lo sintió cuando se recargó en la puerta, notó su presencia, volteando a verlo...sonrió al mirarlo, sintiendo como una gran carga desaprecia de su pecho y de sus hombros, verlo de nuevo le hizo inmensamente feliz.

Sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cuando no había secretos entre ellos y pasaban las horas conversando o simplemente haciéndose compañía. Le pidió perdón.

Su hermano volvía y él fue de nuevo feliz.

 _Habías vuelto y desde ese momento fui sumamente feliz, no tenía idea de que iba a suceder después...pero en esos momentos al tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, lo único que quería era tener a mi hermano de nuevo, a mi amigo. Creo que el tiempo en que te marchaste, me sirvió para madurar y que mis sentimientos por ti no hicieran algo más que crecer, aunque en esos momentos aun consideraba imposible el poder decirte que te amo. Él que supieras que yo te pertenecía, mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón te pertenece cían y te pertenecerán por toda la eternidad._

 _Estabas celoso...siempre has sido un poco posesivo y ese día o más bien esa noche al verme con ella te pusiste muy celoso, ahora sonrió al recordar la escena...creo que buscaré la forma de volverte a poner celoso, sólo como juego, amor...sabes perfectamente que no existe alguien para mi más importante que tú, nadie al que ame._

 _Las cosas se sucedieron muy rápido, creo yo o no sé...pero estoy muy feliz de que haya pasado._

 _Papá tuvo que ausentarse de nuevo, así que nosotros nos quedamos solos...pero en realidad no nos importaba, claro que lo extrañábamos y nos preocupaba como estaba...pero nos teníamos el uno al otro...de nuevo tenia a mi hermano._

 _Comenzamos a jugar, como cuando éramos pequeños a una guerra de almohadas...no sé qué paso por mi mente...yo...únicamente...pensé en decirte, ¿qué podría decirte? ¿Cómo podría decirte? Oye Than, te amo. Lo que me dio la fuerza para hacerlo, fue el ver que te había molestado verme con mi compañera, claro que también podría estar equivocado, pero hermano...¿qué hermano se pone celoso de su hermano por pensar que tiene una chica? Así como tu dijiste "tu chica" así que la idea de que estabas celoso fue lo que me dio el valor de hacerlo... por un momento pensé en la dichosa posibilidad de que me correspondieras, de que no estaba solo en este inmenso amor que siento por ti... y lo feliz que me hizo saber que en verdad me correspondías, aun no sé por qué demonios lo haces, yo no te merezco...tu eres...tu eres adorable, eres increíble, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, lo más extraordinario. Mi amigo, mi hermano...la persona que amo._

 _Entonces, si...así fue estábamos jugando cuando de un momento a otro...me senté en tus piernas acorralándote en el sofá… y te pregunté...así nada más qué sentías por mí. Me desviaste la mirada y me dijiste que ya sabía que me querías que después de todo éramos hermanos...pero yo te volví a preguntar… entonces tu me contestaste que si ya sabía para que preguntaba... y te dije: porque yo siento lo mismo...y tú no parecías creer eso, sonreíste un tanto irónico, pienso yo... como si me retaras me preguntaste "¿lo mismo que yo?...porque yo te amo " y tu sorpresa fue que lo afirme.. si, yo también te amo._

 _Yo también te amo._

 _Y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, queriendo rasgar mi piel para ir hacía ti...después de todo es por ti por quien late... pero todo mi mundo se detuvo y me estremecí de felicidad cuando me preguntaste si podías besarme. Si, bésame...yo también quiero hacerlo._

 _Creo que no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí...no sólo era la experiencia del primer beso...era el primer beso con la persona que amo. Los dos experimentamos y siempre he encontrado eso algo sublime...porque eso es que siempre estuvimos destinados a ser el uno del otro, aunque si tu ya hubieras probado otros labios no me hubiera importado, siempre sería tuyo._

 _Pero el hecho es que así fue, que tu y yo aprendíamos del uno del otro, creo que tu eras el más despierto, yo te seguía..Como siempre tú fuiste mi maestro._

 _Y nos besamos...se sentía como si un dulce se derritiera en los labios. El mejor dulce de mundo. Al principio, nos contentábamos con eso...aunque claro, los besos fueran aumentando de intensidad...después de todo éramos unos adolescentes y nuestras hormonas eran fácilmente perturbables...y los dos nos deseábamos, después de todo teníamos bastante tiempo amándonos en secreto._

 _Papá llegó a vernos, quedándose una temporada y ya sabía de lo nuestro, no le molestó, parecía que era feliz al vernos, supongo que lo único que le importaba era que fuéramos felices y si yo era feliz contigo y tu conmigo, que importaba lo demás._

 _Papá se volvió a ir… esos sujetos lo seguían persiguiendo y tu y yo nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Yo también quería protegerte, no me gustaba que tú fueras el único que me protegiera a mi...yo también quiero hacerlo, eres lo más importante para mí._

 _A pesar de lo feliz que era...había algo que aun me angustiaba y era que no era parte de tu mundo...así que esa idea de ser como tu se fue intensificando , como se fue intensificando el deseo de pertenecerte, por completo...ya te pertenecía en mi alma… Pero también quería ser tuyo...como también quería que fueras mío._

 _Y el momento llegó...en el que hicimos un acto de comunión donde nos entregamos. Lo sublime de nuestros besos no tuvo comparación con el hecho de sentirte en mí...o el hecho de estar en ti. Fue algo verdaderamente hermoso. Realmente no tengo palabras para describirlo...simplemente quería fundirme contigo. Comprendí lo que muchos decían… hacer el amor...y eso fue lo que hicimos, por que los dos nos amamos._

 _No creo que exista algo más puro y sublime que hacer feliz a la persona que amas , en cualquier sentido. Me recorrió un escalofrió haciéndome sentir que me derretía y que flotaba y que era nada y al mismo tiempo lo era todo. Y todo mi ser vibraba por ti..no sólo mi alma, mi piel...mis pulmones mi sangre...todo estaba vivo por ti._

 _Y entonces, me toco a mi...y lo único que quería era hacerte vibrar también, decirte que te amaba con cada parte de mi, con todo lo que yo era. Sonreí al verte pronunciar el sonido del placer, después de todo era lo único que quería hacer, hacerte feliz en todo lo que soy._

 _Siempre siento que me quedo corto...en todo lo que quisiera expresarte, de lo tanto que te amo...supongo que es imposible. Y te dijo que quiero estar contigo...por toda la eternidad, eso significa que debo ser alguien como tu...al principio estas renuente de hacerlo...y no entiendo porque...¿no comprendes que te amo y que la vida sin ti no tiene sentido para mí?._

 _Finalmente lo aceptas...convertirme en alguien como tú. Un vampiro._

 _Debo decirte que lo sentí algo sensual...tienes un hermano un tanto pervertido, pero si... fue algo sensual el sentir tus colmillos penetrar mi piel y que te alimentaras de mi sangre y yo de la tuya... además de todo...que fueras tu el que me convirtiera. Lo hermoso que fue eso, porque de esa manera, te pertenecí completamente en todo sentido, soy tuyo...completamente tuyo por la eternidad. Y por la eternidad te amo._

 _..._

 _Me abrazas, yo te esperaba en nuestra bañera...un poco enfurruñado porque habías tardado un poco en aparecer...te pregunto porque tardaste, me contestaste siete palabras y sonrió._

Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío.

Yo soy tuyo y tu eres mío.

Para siempre.


End file.
